girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Council
Where before I was inclined to expect that the Council was something like a secret conspiracy of the Fifty Families and one of many against the Baron, now that we know (by Tarvek's admission) that O & S were working with Aaronev, I feel pretty confident that most of the mysterious uses of "The Council" refer to Aaronev's privy council, and I think this article should move in that direction (with appropriate references, of course). ⚙Zarchne 09:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :If "the Council" was specifically for Aaronev, then he wouldn't have to prove his ability to lead it. My guess is that it's either a council of noble families or a council that runs the Knights of Jove. --mnenyver 12:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::By "Aaronev's privy council" I didn't mean that it necessarily serves at his discretion, but that he was the most recent monarch that it advised. In fact, it was more likely appointed by (the semihypothetical) Grandma Valois and frequently served to check Aaronev. Which is to say that it being "Aaronev's privy council" is entirely compatible with it being a council of noble families (with allegiance to the Storm King's legacy — however interpreted) and the council that runs the Knights of Jove. ⚙Zarchne 22:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm. I was thinking the other way around, but I see what you're saying. --mnenyver 06:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree. I think that the Mad page is taking a pretty complicated view when the above interpretation would be much simpler. While we learn about House Sturmvoraus first in the narrative, I think that they are merely one player in the vast Valois drama. Taking that view makes better sense of the Council and the Order--namely that both used to report to the Storm King (Valois), but that both are out looking for a master today. Consider how things might have looked back when a Valois ruled. --DryBrook 19:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::*Monarch: 'the Storm King,' a member of House Valois. The last undisputed Valois monarch died long ago, perhaps as much as ~200 years ago. Today, Tarvek Sturmvoraus and probably dozens of other in other great families would like to claim that throne, though no heir is preeminent yet. ::::*High Council: nobles from the great families who advised the (Valois) sovereign as a privy counsel and served as his ministers. In the absence of a sovereign, the Council continued a nominal rule while its members schemed and warred with each other (i.e., the Long War). Though Baron Wulfenbach officially abolished the Council, members of the surviving great families continue to meet in secret, now united in purpose against the Empire. Orchestrated the Zola and the pink airship plan. to the Order in the form of spark consultants. At least coordinates with, and may command, the Order. Current members include House Sturmvoraus, House Selnikov, House Strinbeck, House Oublenmach, and perhaps House Mongfish. ::::*Loyal Order of the Knights of Jove: a military organization the Storm King (Valois). Sworn to serve House Valois. The late Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus was a member and convinced the Order loyalty to the Other. Whether Aaronev may have commanded the Order prior to his death is unknown. The Order's most recent known commander was the late General Rudolf Selnikov. Its current commander is unknown. The Order (spark consultants) from the High Council. Whether the Order is subservient to the High Council remains unclear, but the two at least work in concert. ::::*House Valois: last clear heir died long ago, but could exist in any number of present day houses. Tarvek's mother was one such descendant. ::::*House Sturmvoraus: House Strumvarous is the hereditary Prince of Strumhalten. Tarvek is the only known surviving member. Through his mother, Tarvek has Valois descent, making him a claimant to the Storm King's throne. ::::*House Selnikov: a noble house, members of which have joined the Order. Whether it sits on the Council is unclear. Lady Selinikov is the only known survivor. Whether Rudolf had heirs is unclear. ::::*House Mongfish: a sparky house. It revitalized the Order and a Valois heir. Whether any Mongfish sat on the Order or the Council is unknown. Whether any members survive is uncertain.Current members of the house include Theo and Agatha. Lucrezia is missing and Lucifer is presumed dead. ::::*House Strinbeck: a noble house. The most recent Duke Strinbeck helped orchestrate Zola and the pink airship. He probably sat on the Council and perhaps in the Order as well. Current membership unknown; Duke Strinbeck's status unknown. ::::*House Oublenmach: a noble house. The most recent Baron Oublenmach helped orchestrate Zola and the pink airship. He probably sat on the Council and perhaps in the Order as well. Baron ::::*Smoke Knights: an order of knights devoted to espionage whose members are drawn from a family related to Tarvek's (probably the Sturmvoraus family, though it could be the Valois side). --DryBrook 19:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::*''House Heterodyne: Though Andronicus was obsessed with Euphrosynia, we haven't heard of any Heterodynes breeding with the Valois scions in the last couple of centuries. That's a little odd, since House Heterodyne ought to have been a player among the great families for nigh on nine centuries now. Maybe the Heterodynes stuck to Mechanicsburg. Maybe they were so mad that they couldn't keep organized long enough to aspire to greater empire. Who knows!?'' ::::: Wrong on Mongfish. We have two distaff Mongfish running around right now, Theo and Agatha. And I just realised you're quite right about the Smoke Knights. I doublechecked , and I have no idea why Valois seemed such an automatic assumption for me. -- Corgi 18:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Correction issued above. --DryBrook 19:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) The Council is only mentioned twice in the chronicles; the appears to imply that they are in some way in authority over the Order, and that the Council is more likely to prefer the Geisterdamen to Valois than is the Order. The , which shows Zola - and Tiktoffen - as working on behalf of the Council appears to be the only one the page is based upon. I think the main page has to be changed somehow, with some content likely to belong in a Mad page. --Quadibloc 21:18, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Since the above, I’ve changed my mind and think that “Grandma” is more likely a Sturmvoraus. I still think the Council is the Sturmhalten/Sturmvoraus privy council. This clarifies things, right? ⚙Zarchne 02:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) : I put my conclusions over in the Mad page, since we don't have a really definitive statement yet. Also, if the Smoke Knights are by default a Valois cadet branch, Grandma would almost certainly be the head of that branch or a delegate of same. -- Corgi 18:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC)